


J'ai ta haine dans le cœur

by izanyas



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle brûle là où devrait se trouver son amour. Mais il est mort. Mort, et il ne reviendra pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minific de deux chapitres. Étude sur le comportement d'un Yamamoto en quête de vengeance. Pas très joli-joli mais pas non plus bloodbath total. Bonne lecture.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages (sauf OCs mineurs) appartiennent à Akira Amano.

De la main gauche, Yamamoto tritura les poches de sa veste à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Sa respiration résonnait dans le silence écrasant de la pièce, troublée parfois d'un soubresaut nerveux. Un froid mordant se répandait peu à peu dans sa poitrine, faisait trembler ses doigts lorsqu'ils se refermèrent sur le plastique de l'appareil. Son pouce, maladroit, glissait sur les touches, et il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de taper le bon numéro, qu'il tenait gravé dans sa mémoire plutôt qu'enregistré dans sa liste de contacts — exigence de Reborn. Frissonnant, il s'adossa au mur en évitant les flaques poisseuses qui peignaient le sol, ombres chinoises ocres qui semblaient se mouvoir dans la pénombre. Le téléphone glissa dans sa main moite ; il le pressa avec force contre son oreille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Il aurait bien utilisé sa main droite, eût-elle été propre et non couverte de cette même substance qui créait des images sur le carrelage.

_\- Allô ?_

La voix de Tsuna grésillait doucement dans le combiné, décalée, irréelle.

\- C'est moi, dit-il inutilement.

_\- Ah, Yamamoto…_

Un bref silence gêné suivit l'échange. Yamamoto s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Mission accomplie, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

_\- Tout s'est, hum… bien passé ?_

Ses mots s'éteignirent, inutiles eux aussi. Yamamoto se demanda brièvement si tout cela n'aurait pas dû être plus naturel, plus professionnel. Cette pensée le fit pâlir doucement.

\- Oui. Tu veux que je rentre maintenant ?

_\- Si tu veux. Tu… veux que je demande à Hibari de nettoyer ?_

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa un frisson glacé lui marbrer l'échine. Le cœur soudain affolé, il sentit sa voix perdre sa fausse aisance.

\- Je veux bien.

Tsuna raccrocha après un instant de silence tendu. Avec un soupir, Yamamoto fit glisser son portable dans sa poche et se laissa tomber contre le mur, s'asseyant sur le sol, son sabre entre les jambes. Il sentit avec horreur le même liquide collant tacher son pantalon, mais le froid dans son cœur semblait vouloir lui dire  _peu importe_. Peu importent le sang et les cadavres.

Du coin des yeux, il observa la silhouette immobile de ce qui avait été une jeune femme charmante et pleine de vie, et qui reposait désormais sur le sol de sa cuisine, une entaille béante dans son joli ventre.

 _Toujours dans la cuisine_ , avait dit Reborn.  _C'est là que c'est le plus facile à nettoyer. Jamais une moquette ou un tapis._

Il ne se releva que lorsqu'il entendit les pas lourds de Kusakabe sur le perron, une demi-heure plus tard. Il étira un à un ses membres ankylosés tout en évitant le regard du second de Hibari, qu'il savait rempli de l'habituel mélange de pitié et de dégoût. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Avec un bref signe de main, il quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucune trace de sang dans son sillage, et rejoignit sa voiture garée un peu plus bas, discrète et banale.

Le chemin du retour fut pesant, bien plus que l'aller, qui avait été plein de de détermination et d'angoisse mêlées. Le retour était toujours plus difficile. Comment penser détermination après avoir tranché une jeune femme en deux ?

S'arrêtant à un carrefour, Yamamoto ressortit son téléphone et glissa rapidement dans sa courte liste de contacts.

 _Gokudera_ , indiqua l'écran.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il savait que c'était dangereux, mais avoir le nom de Gokudera sur lui sans arrêt avait quelque chose de réconfortant, bien plus que la présence de plus en plus lointaine de Tsuna, qui semblait ces jours-ci n'être plus qu'une série de chiffres à composer, comme une boîte vocale pleine de messages préenregistrés. L'amertume de ses réflexions le surprit lui-même, et il se demanda vaguement depuis quand sa rancœur avait atteint une telle dimension.

 _C'est ce que j'ai choisi_ , se dit-il pour se ressaisir.  _Tsuna ne me force à rien. C'est la vie que j'ai choisie_.

Il ignora la part de lui, celle qui parlait comme Reborn, qui lui disait qu'il avait simplement eu la chance de faire les choix qui étaient prévus pour lui.

Yamamoto conduisit avec la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit italienne, le froid dans sa poitrine disparaissant progressivement au contact des bouffées d'air chaud qui s'engouffraient par la vitre. La lueur de ses phares l'empêchait d'apercevoir les étoiles, mais il aimait les imaginer au-dessus de sa tête. Il les connaissait suffisamment désormais pour en dresser un tableau de mémoire, les visualiser piquetant le ciel d'encre comme des veilleuses d'enfant. C'était puéril. C'était comme conserver une partie de lui-même, du petit garçon qu'il avait été.

Lorsque la silhouette massive du manoir Vongola apparut devant lui, Yamamoto avait eu le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Lorsque l'ombre de Tsuna, découpée par la lueur du hall, fut visible depuis l'allée de graviers, il s'était composé une expression égale et maîtrisée.

\- Bonsoir, déclara nerveusement Tsuna lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture.

Yamamoto voulut sourire, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il vit les épaules de Tsuna se crisper inconsciemment. Il opta pour la neutralité.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il.

Il n'écouta la conversation qui suivit que d'une oreille distraite. Une fois de plus il eut la sensation que Tsuna était comme un automate, délivrant des messages conçus à l'avance. Ce nouveau talent pour la langue de bois venait certainement du nombre incalculable de personnes qu'il rencontrait chaque jour, et pour lesquelles il devait sans doute savoir entretenir une conversation vide et pointilleuse. Son italien avait toujours l'accent un peu pincé des hautes sphères, comme parlé du bout des lèvres.

\- Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-il en japonais.

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait coupé la parole à Tsuna.

\- Très bien, répondit celui-ci dans la même langue après un bref silence. Bonne nuit.

Yamamoto traversa le hall sans lui adresser un regard, incapable d'éprouver de la culpabilité pour le manque total de considération dont il venait de faire preuve. Il savait que les choses étaient aussi cruelles pour Tsuna que pour lui, si ce n'était plus — et il n'avait vraiment aucune, aucune envie de savoir pourquoi certains soirs il voyait Tsuna prostré sur une chaise dans les cuisines, loin du bruit et du monde, la tête entre les bras pour cacher sa faiblesse.

Mais Tsuna n'était pas sur le terrain. Tsuna dirigeait les choses à distance, confiné dans un bureau, une signature la seule preuve de son implication dans leurs vies. Il savait que c'était ainsi qu'il fallait procéder, que le boss n'était pas censé être visible, mais plutôt une entité dirigeant les forces dans l'ombre. Parfois cependant il se surprenait à espérer voir l'innocence s'effacer de son visage. Il voulait lui coller son sabre dans les mains et le forcer à tuer quelqu'un, lui aussi, le forcer à quitter la prison qu'était son fauteuil de cuir pour voir en direct la vérité de ses ordres.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la violence de ses pensées le fit pâlir. Décidant finalement que voir Gokudera dans cet état serait une mauvaise idée, il prit la direction de sa chambre.

Gokudera se tenait devant celle-ci.

\- Boss m'a dit que tu revenais, déclara-t-il avant même que Yamamoto pût ouvrir la bouche.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'avança et l'embrassa violemment. Las, Yamamoto le laissa faire sans même prendre la peine de le toucher, laissant simplement son corps se réchauffer au contact de l'autre. Le baiser dura quelques instants, puis Gokudera recula d'un pas, la respiration légèrement irrégulière, et retroussa le nez avec dédain.

\- Tu pues le cadavre. Tes méthodes sont vraiment toujours aussi bordéliques. Je parie qu'Hibari a encore dû nettoyer derrière toi.

\- Mmh.

\- Bordel, Yamamoto, tu pourrais apprendre à te torcher le cul tout seul. T'es grand maintenant.

La vulgarité qui d'ordinaire l'amusait plus qu'autre chose déclencha chez lui une vague de colère.

\- Je viens de couper une fille en deux, Gokudera. Tu pourrais pas me foutre la paix pour une fois ?

Il vit les yeux de son amant s'écarquiller dans un mélange de surprise et de peine.

\- Et moi j'ai fait exploser la voiture de Martelli, répliqua-t-il dans un grognement. C'est la même chose.

 _Non_ , pensa Yamamoto.  _C'est complètement différent._

Ravalant sa colère, il marmonna une excuse entre ses dents et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. À son grand agacement, Gokudera le suivit à l'intérieur et s'installa sur son canapé avec le visage des personnes qui n'ont pas l'intention de bouger. Lui tournant ostensiblement le dos, il adossa son sabre au pied de son lit et se débarrassa de ses vêtements sales.

\- Tsuna était bizarre ce soir, déclara-t-il finalement en optant pour un terrain d'entente.

Gokudera émit un son pouvant être interprété comme l'approbation de sa tentative de réconciliation.

\- Il s'inquiétait pour toi. J'ai l'impression que cette mission avait un peu trop d'importance pour un simple assassinat, mais il refuse d'en parler.

\- Là, c'est toi qui t'inquiètes pour rien. Tsuna prend toujours les choses trop à cœur.

 _C'est juste qu'il ne fait rien d'autre que cela : prendre les choses à cœur_.

\- C'est juste qu'il avait l'air un peu nerveux, poursuivit-il. J'ai été désagréable avec lui et il n'a rien dit.

\- Que- ! s'étouffa Gokudera en se redressant, furibond. Comment ça, tu as été désagréable avec lui ? T'es vraiment un abruti ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois franchement qu'il a besoin d'une nouvelle dose de stress ?

\- Du calme, coupa-t-il en parvenant à s'arracher un sourire, le premier de la journée. Tu connais Tsuna. J'irai m'excuser demain, il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Un silence indéfinissable s'étira entre eux. Yamamoto sentait le regard de l'autre lui brûler la nuque.

\- C'est toi qui es bizarre, Yamamoto, dit-il lentement. Il vient d'où, ce comportement blasé ? Ça te ressemble pas.

\- Parfois, répliqua le Gardien de la Pluie avec amertume, je me demande ce qui me ressemble encore.

Réalisant que ses paroles n'arrangeaient en rien les choses, il traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, appréciant leur douceur. Les actions fonctionnaient toujours mieux que les mots entre eux.

\- Tu pues toujours le cadavre, grommela Gokudera en fermant les yeux quand sa bouche frôla sa tempe, dégageant les mèches argentées qui s'y trouvaient pour se poser doucement sur sa peau.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, répondit Yamamoto avec amusement. Tu veux dormir ici, Hayato ?

Il sentit le frisson qui agita son amant, et un sourire apaisé s'accrocha à son visage.

\- Si je dors ici, on fera tout sauf dormir.

\- Ça te déplaît ?

\- Takeshi. Je suis crevé. J'ai dû planifier un attentat à la bombe à la dernière minute. Et tu  _pues le cadavre_.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris !

Il laissa sa tête reposer une seconde dans le cou de Gokudera avant de se lever et de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Il était presque certain que malgré ses plaintes, celui-ci accepterait de passer la nuit avec lui, et il se surprit à sourire sincèrement.

C'était là la différence entre Gokudera et le reste du monde ; il était le seul encore capable de lui arracher de véritables sourires, et pas les fantômes qu'il décochait à longueur de journée pour apaiser Tsuna et les autres. Ses paroles étaient vraies et brûlantes, pareilles à son italien accentué qui roulait comme un torrent de pierres dans sa gorge, en rien semblable à la prose pincée qu'il entendait à longueur de journée. Gokudera lui semblait un dernier éclat de vérité au milieu des mensonges et des façades, et il pensa avec délice à la façon dont il pourrait le remercier d'être toujours si intègre.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches, sa chambre était vide. Et même s'il savait que c'était stupide, même s'il se doutait que Gokudera le laissait ainsi dans l'unique but de le mettre en rogne, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se remplir d'amertume.

xxx

Le lendemain, Yamamoto se réveilla avec sur le visage la crispation des mauvais jours. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à attraper avaient été peuplées d'ombres chinoises de sang sur des kilomètres de carrelage immaculé, et de silhouettes qui fuyaient entre ses bras sans qu'il pût les saisir. La boule bien connue nommée Mauvais Pressentiment s'était logée dans sa gorge au cours de la nuit.

Il se redressa lentement dans ses draps et entreprit de s'habiller le plus calmement possible. La farce innocente de Gokudera lui restait en travers de la gorge, occupant une place privilégiée près de la boule susnommée, et elles lui semblaient deux jumelles décidées à lui pourrir la vie.

Le visage d'Enma Kozato l'accueillit dans la salle à manger, et il se rappela juste à temps que le boss des Shimon avait prévu de discuter avec Tsuna le jour même. Ils étaient déjà assis l'un à côté de l'autre, murmurant à voix basse, et Yamamoto n'avait aucun doute que leurs mains, cachées sous la nappe, étaient liées.

Une sorte de grande satisfaction l'envahit à la pensée que malgré ses inconvénients, sa position lui permettait de s'attacher à qui il le souhaitait. Tsuna, en revanche, malgré son inclination dangereusement visible pour Enma, ne pourrait jamais s'y abîmer comme lui-même le faisait avec Gokudera. Le boss était tout apparences et lignée, lignée qu'il devrait perpétuer un jour, malgré le grand nombre de refus qu'il envoyait chaque mois aux propositions de mariage qui tombaient sur son bureau.

Encore une fois, il se sentit incapable de regretter sa rancœur. C'était étrange, la façon dont sa relation avec Tsuna semblait s'effiler au fil du temps, à la manière d'une corde sur laquelle il aurait déjà trop tiré. Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas passé une heure en sa présence pour autre chose qu'une discussion en rapport avec leur monde. Depuis combien de temps ils n'étaient pas tous partis faire un tour au Japon pour rendre visite à leurs familles. Il se demanda si Tsuna aussi ressentait de la rancœur à son égard pour s'être montré si froid, s'il était quelque part jaloux de la liberté que son poste de Gardien et tueur, aussi peu reluisant fût-il, lui permettait, à la différence des lourdes chaînes qui l'attachaient à son trône de parrain.

Rassuré de trouver en lui un vague éclat de tristesse à cette pensée, il se promit de lui faire des excuses à la première occasion.

L'occasion ne se présenta pas. Tsuna sembla tellement occupé, toute la journée, qu'il se prit même à le soupçonner de l'éviter délibérément. Lui-même semblait assailli de toute part par des personnes voulant discuter avec lui. Le retour de Ryohei de son séjour aux États-Unis se fit en grande pompe, et même s'il était heureux de le revoir, il aurait aimé que le Gardien du Soleil lui laissât quelques minutes de paix dans la matinée. Et il n'avait toujours pas vu Gokudera.

\- Quelle agitation, souffla Koyo Aoba vers midi, dans un moment de creux entre deux vagues d'effervescence.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à t'en plaindre, répliqua Yamamoto avec humour.

L'autre se contenta de lui frapper le dos avec insistance, un grand éclat de rire secouant son corps râblé. Le Gardien de la Pluie s'excusa poliment et partit en direction des jardins. Il trouva un îlot de sérénité une fois caché au milieu de nulle part, entre un massif d'hortensias et une rangée d'iris. L'arbuste ne portait pour le moment que quelques bourgeons à peine rosis, mais les iris étaient au beau milieu d'une floraison abondante qui décorait de jaune et de violacé les parterres du parc. Nul doute que depuis cette façade du manoir, la vue des fenêtres devait être splendide.

Avec un soupir agacé, Yamamoto remarqua l'absence de l'habituelle bosse dans ses poches, signe qu'il avait oublié son téléphone portable dans sa chambre. C'était une chose qui arrivait souvent, étant donné que ses gestes matinaux étaient automatiques et qu'il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait. Résolu à devoir attendre que Gokudera se montre pour pouvoir lui parler, il se tourna sur le côté et entreprit de dormir pendant ce temps.

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard sur le ciel roux des couchers de soleil, laissant un frisson le secouer. L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi ; un vent sec et brutal secouait les fleurs qui l'entouraient, les courbant de force. Le corps légèrement engourdi, il se releva et emprunta le chemin du retour. Leurs visiteurs semblaient être repartis, et le calme installé dans les couloirs avait presque l'air irréel, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas le fruit d'une illusion de Chrome.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'oublier la présence du mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait saisi le matin même. Quand il croisa Tsuna devant son bureau et que le visage de celui-ci se mit à pâlir brusquement, à la manière d'une personne qui vient de voir un fantôme, il sentit son corps entier se glacer sous la vague d'angoisse qui l'assaillit. Le silence de la maison lui sembla soudain écrasant, tout comme la brique qui venait de se loger dans son estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Tsuna d'une voix blanche.

\- Hein ? Heu, je te cherchais. Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser pour hier…

Les yeux de son boss s'écarquillèrent et Yamamoto s'interrompit, le cœur battant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il rôdait dans l'air comme une odeur de tragédie, un spectre qui grimpait sur son échine et s'infiltrait sous sa peau, laissant derrière lui la même sensation écœurante que si une centaine d'araignées s'était mise à grouiller sur son dos.

\- Où est Gokudera ? souffla-t-il.

Tsuna ne répondit pas, mais son visage sembla perdre encore un peu de sa substance.

\- Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre, avoua-t-il finalement.

Yamamoto prit juste le temps d'inspirer avant de marcher dans cette direction. Les couloirs familiers du château semblaient soudain s'enrouler autour de lui pour le perdre. Dans son esprit confus, il lui semblait qu'il ne se souvenait plus du chemin, que les miettes de mémoire qu'il avait semées à force de le parcourir s'étaient fait manger par les oiseaux voraces de la panique. À peine conscient de la présence de Tsuna dans son dos, il se mit à courir, et les fenêtres devant lesquelles il passait clignotaient dans ses yeux, carrés de ciel roux, roux, rouge.

La porte était fermée à clé. Poussant un juron sonore, il frappa sur le panneau.

\- Gokudera ! Tu m'entends ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Nauséeux, il continua d'appeler, résistant au désir de donner un coup de pied pour briser la serrure, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'activer inutilement le système d'alarme.

\- Hayato, reprit-il d'une voix tremblante. Si tu es là, réponds.

\- Yamamoto…

\- Ne dis rien, Tsuna. Je sais qu'il est là. Cet imbécile me fait juste la gueule comme un gamin. Mais faut arrêter, Hayato. Faut arrêter maintenant. C'est pas drôle. Sors, s'il te plaît, sors de cette chambre.

Tsuna lui saisit le bras et sortit de sa poche une carte argentée. Yamamoto comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un pass, et eut l'impression que les grouillements sur sa peau se resserraient autour de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils ne devraient pas avoir besoin d'un pass pour entrer dans la chambre de Gokudera. Le Gardien de la Tempête devrait être là pour leur ouvrir.

\- Il est peut-être sorti, tenta-t-il.

Tsuna le regarda, au bord des larmes.

\- Il est resté ici, Yamamoto. Il n'est descendu à aucun repas, et personne ne l'a vu nulle part. Il est forcément ici. Je lui avais dit de prendre un jour de repos parce que… parce que j'allais être pris toute la journée avec les Shimon.

Pendant une brève seconde, Yamamoto eut l'impression que Tsuna avait voulu dire autre chose ; mais avant qu'il puisse s'interroger sur le sentiment glacé qui venait de rejoindre sa pléiade d'inquiétudes, Tsuna avait introduit le pass dans la fente prévue à cet effet, et avec un déclic sonore, la porte se déverrouilla.

La pièce avait tout d'un décor de film policier. Orientées vers l'ouest, les immenses fenêtres laissaient entrer des rayons ensanglantés de soleil, et la surface des meubles moirait doucement de filaments de poussière roussie. Leurs pas feutrés étaient comme le bruissement des feuilles au-dehors — et toujours le silence happait le décor, lourd, étouffant. Gokudera était étendu nonchalamment sur son sofa, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise usés par le temps, dans une position qui indiquait qu'il s'était affalé dedans avant de sombrer sur le côté. La lumière rosissait ses cheveux, le faisant ressembler d'une manière frappante à Bianchi et, de la même manière, le trou écarlate dans sa tempe luisant doucement, comme une étoile sur sa peau blanche. Une veilleuse d'enfant dans son sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin. Bonne lecture.

\- Yamamoto.

La voix de Ryohei était anormalement calme.

\- Yamamoto, faut que tu bouges.

\- Ta gueule, articula-t-il en réponse.

Il entendit un soupir et le bruit de pas s'éloignant avec résignation.

La résignation. Nom de la couche épaisse et gluante qui leur envahissait les pores et les neurones. Yamamoto la voyait comme un poison, une injection de pensées noirâtres dans leurs têtes à tous. Même les larmes de Tsuna étaient noires.

Quand Tsuna avait retrouvé suffisamment ses esprits pour appeler quelqu'un et se relever seul de l'endroit où il s'était effondré, Yamamoto s'était assis par terre, le dos appuyé au sofa, à côté des jambes immobiles du cadavre. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis, la tête dans les genoux. Les autres devaient penser qu'il cachait ses larmes.

Il ne pleurait pas. La douleur qui lui martelait le corps et le cœur ne lui permettait aucun instant d'abandon. Son esprit, bien loin de la tristesse, combattait plutôt les élans de folie qui menaçaient de le submerger à chaque fois que l'image imprimée dans ses rétines — le trou rouge dans la tempe blanche — se rappelait à lui. Ses sensations s'étaient changées en une mélasse confuse traversée parfois par des éclairs fulgurants de colère.

Il y avait une sorte de grande satisfaction à se sentir au-dessus des autres, des visages inondés qui entraient et sortaient de la pièce dans un silence religieux. Sans les silhouettes blanches des médecins, on se serait déjà cru à la veillée funéraire — à laquelle Yamamoto n'assisterait certainement pas quand elle aurait lieu.  _Quelle connerie, les morts s'en foutent complètement qu'on les pleure, ils sont morts_ , avait dit Gokudera. Il pensait qu'il serait fier de lui, s'il le voyait. Il ne levait pas encore la tête, mais ses yeux étaient assurément secs comme la pierre.

\- La mort remonte à quelques heures, informa inutilement l'un des médecins.

La moitié des personnes présentes avait été entraînée à éviter les coups de feu et à savoir les tirer. Chacun d'eux pouvait se rendre compte de l'état de décomposition d'un corps.

\- Entre quatorze heures trente et quinze heures, précisa-t-il.

Entre quatorze heures trente et quinze heures, Yamamoto dormait entre un massif d'hortensias et une rangée d'iris. Entre quatorze heures trente et quinze heures, un flingue tirait à bout portant dans la tempe de Gokudera, cette même tempe qu'il avait embrassée la veille au soir.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu qui aurait pu se diriger dans cette direction, dans cette tranche horaire ? interrogea Tsuna.

\- Non, Monsieur, répondit la voix tremblante de ce qui devait être une employée de la maison. Personne n'était assigné à cette partie du manoir aujourd'hui.

\- Les systèmes de vidéosurveillance ont été détruits à distance avant que le tueur soit visible dessus, suppléa Ryohei. Qui que ce soit, il connaissait forcément leurs angles morts.

Son ton était méthodique, professionnel. Le temps qu'il passait en compagnie de la Varia servait peut-être finalement à quelque chose.

\- Tout le monde connaît les angles morts des caméras, grogna Tsuna. C'est un système ancien, ils sont bien trop simples à deviner.

Yamamoto aurait voulu les faire taire. Il aurait voulu que les yeux de Gokudera s'ouvrent et que sa voix se mette à hurler, comme toujours, que son accent caillouteux résonne encore une fois entre les murs de cette pièce où ils avaient fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois. Il aurait très certainement dit quelque chose comme  _Bougez-moi de là, bordel, j'ai beau être mort, j'aimerais bien avoir un peu de tranquillité_.

Le mort n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et Yamamoto se surprit à gueuler à sa place.

Tsuna le regarda, incrédule, peiné et irrité en même temps, ses yeux rougis trop grands pour son visage fantomatique. Pendant un instant, le Gardien de la Pluie eut l'impression que son boss voulait lui lancer au visage une réplique cinglante, des mots froids et cruels ; mais Tsuna se ravisa et, d'un geste de main devenu trop naturel, ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la pièce.

\- Je te laisse vingt minutes, déclara-t-il avant de sortir à son tour. Après ça, il faudra venir bouger le… le corps.

Puis, après une brève hésitation :

\- Je suis désolé.

 _Non_ , pensa Yamamoto avec rage.  _Tu ne l'es pas_.

Et une horrible sensation, au creux de son ventre, lui disait que c'était vrai.

Le silence qui suivit, par contraste avec les allées et venues qui s'étaient déroulées sans arrêt pendant toute l'heure, lui parut apaisant. Un baume sur les enflures situées dans sa tête, dans sa poitrine et sur toute son âme. D'un pas lent, il retourna près du sofa, près du corps de Gokudera qui avait été déplacé de façon à être allongé sur toute la longueur des coussins. Sous cet angle, sa blessure était invisible, cachée par les mèches ternies qui tombaient sur son visage.

Tout ce que Yamamoto parvint à penser à cet instant fut que dans la mort, Gokudera ne se ressemblait pas. Son visage était paisible, dénué du froncement perpétuel de sourcils qui le modulait, créant une ride au milieu de son front. Il ne dégageait plus aucune once d'effroi ou de cette merveilleuse tension qui en avait fait la richesse. Sa vie s'était envolée en emportant tout sur son passage. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était que l'emballage froid et vide de ce qu'il avait aimé.

Son pied buta sur quelque chose. Il baissa la tête et remarqua le téléphone portable de Gokudera, écran allumé. Il le tenait certainement dans les mains avant de… Yamamoto le ramassa.

La douleur, la rage qui le remplissaient lui avaient fait penser que le pire des massacres l'aurait laissé de marbre. Cependant, en défilant dans la liste d'appels de Gokudera — le méticuleux Gokudera, qui prônait plus que les autres la prudence et la méthode — et en voyant en haut de la liste  _Yamamoto : 14:37_ , il se rendit compte que devant la mort, il n'est plus question de fierté.

\- Hayato, sanglota-t-il en tombant à genoux, ses mains enfouies dans la chemise du cadavre.

Un nom, un seul nom au milieu des nombres, et il avait fallu que ce fût le sien, il avait fallu que Gokudera, tout comme lui, fît une seule exception à la règle —  _Jamais de nom, c'est trop dangereux, jamais de nom_. Alors Yamamoto se laissa aller, laissa sa honte et sa douleur inonder le coton blanc sous son visage.

_Yamamoto : 14:37._

_Entre quatorze heures trente et quinze heures._

_Appel entrant, Yamamoto : 14:37._

Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent.

Il se souvint soudain très clairement de la matinée même. De ses gestes rendus imprécis par l'agacement, de la façon dont son téléphone avait failli glisser entre ses doigts au moment où il l'avait mis dans la poche de sa veste plutôt que celle de son pantalon. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. On le lui avait volé. Le tueur le lui avait volé.

Ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un ultime appel au secours se révélait désormais être une chose plus terrible encore. Le tueur s'était servi du numéro enregistré — son exception à la règle, sa faiblesse inutile — pour distraire Gokudera. C'était forcément une personne connue : une personne qu'il aurait laissée s'approcher de lui suffisamment pour tenir le pistolet contre sa tempe. Une personne qu'il jugeait inoffensive. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait éloigner personne de ses soupçons.

Mais par-dessus tout, cela signifiait que s'il n'avait pas cédé à ce désir stupide, cette volonté d'avoir un peu de Gokudera sur lui tout le temps, même sous la forme d'un nom — s'il avait  _respecté_  les règles que Reborn avait passé dix années à graver dans sa tête, Gokudera serait peut-être toujours en vie. C'était stupide, c'était improbable mais c'était  _possible_. Et Yamamoto se mit à geindre sous le poids du regret, sous le poids de sa culpabilité, presque comme si lui-même avait pressé la détente.

Il y eut un bref coup contre la porte. Essuyant rapidement ses larmes, il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et se leva.

\- Yamamoto ? demanda Tsuna en passant la tête par l'embrasure.

Tsuna. Son boss. Son ami, peut-être encore un peu. Est-ce que Tsuna aurait tiré sur Gokudera ? Avait-il une raison de tirer sur son propre subordonné ? Yamamoto éloigna vite cette possibilité : Tsuna n'avait eu aucune occasion de lui voler son téléphone puisqu'ils n'étaient pas entrés en contact avant… avant de trouver le corps.

\- C'est bon, répondit-il sur un ton beaucoup trop calme. Fais ce que tu veux.

Il fut cependant incapable de quitter la pièce comme il l'avait prévu. Il resta adossé au mur et fixa le visage de Gokudera jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enveloppé dans l'immense sac ramené par les médecins et placé sur un brancard. Son cœur battait la chamade contre ses côtes, dans la velléité idiote de suffire pour deux, d'insuffler une nouvelle vie dans la poitrine blanche et inerte de l'homme pour lequel il avait palpité des années durant. Yamamoto s'imprégna de son visage et combattit avec force le besoin de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes une dernière fois, de respirer son odeur et de le sentir chaud et vivant contre lui, dans ses bras. Il aurait dû, la veille au soir ; il aurait dû aller le rejoindre au lieu de bouder son départ, il aurait dû lui faire l'amour comme il l'avait prévu, il aurait dû s'abreuver de son corps jusqu'à en mourir de bonheur. Au moins ils seraient morts ensemble.

Ça aurait pu être Ryohei, ça aurait pu être Lambo ou Chrome, ça aurait même pu être Tsuna ; mais c'était Hayato qui gisait enveloppé de plastique, c'était Hayato qu'on allait enfermer sous terre pour le laisser pourrir, c'était Hayato qui allait devenir un fantôme de plus à le hanter à tout jamais.

_Les morts s'en foutent complètement._

\- J'aurais voulu mourir à ta place, dit-il.

Le visage de Tsuna se décomposa.

xxx

Yamamoto n'alla pas à la veillée funéraire. Il ne se rendit pas non plus à l'enterrement — la vue d'un cercueil noir déposé dans une fosse glaciale lui aurait certainement fait perdre la tête. Il revoyait déjà, dans le lointain souvenir d'un futur qui n'avait pas eu lieu, le même cercueil noir et ouvragé ; et une part traîtresse de son cœur lui susurrait qu'il aurait mille fois préféré ce futur, mille fois préféré cette mort à celle-ci.

Il resta dans sa chambre, Shigure Kintoki dans les mains, en envisageant par à-coups d'en plonger la lame dans son ventre, d'organiser un seppuku dans les règles de l'art. Son père serait fier de lui, une fois que ses larmes auraient cessé. Avec un soupir, il finit par abandonner cette idée. La mort ne réunissait personne.

Vers vingt heures, de violents coups contre sa porte lui indiquèrent que Ryohei était venu le chercher.

\- Yamamoto, aboya-t-il en ouvrant la porte sans en attendre la permission, bouge-toi un peu. T'es pas le seul à te sentir anéanti.

Ryohei aurait-il tiré ? pensa distraitement Yamamoto en le suivant dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle à manger où tout le monde était réuni. Des Familles, des amis, des connaissances, des personnes dont il avait oublié le nom ou dont les visages étaient restés dans son esprit comme des taches floues. Ryohei avait eu l'occasion de lui dérober son téléphone. Le jour du meurtre, son retour avait provoqué la panique dans le manoir, puisqu'il coïncidait avec la venue des Shimon. À de nombreuses reprises, ils avaient discuté ensemble, s'étaient donné des accolades fraternelles. Il aurait pu glisser une main dans sa poche à n'importe quel moment ; il était suffisamment doué pour se montrer discret lorsque c'était nécessaire. Ryohei était d'ailleurs, entre eux tous, le tueur le plus efficace. Et Gokudera ne se serait jamais méfié de lui.

Mais, aurait-il eu un motif ? Il avait passé près de trois mois dans un hôtel miteux de Chicago à effectuer une filature extrêmement importante. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir tuer Gokudera à son retour. Personne, dans leur cercle d'amis, n'avait de raison de tuer Gokudera.

 _Pourtant il est mort_ , songea-t-il amèrement.  _Il est mort et c'est quelqu'un que je connais qui l'a tué. Sans doute l'une des personnes présentes_.

Dans sa poche, sa main se crispa. Yamamoto resserra ses bras contre son corps, cherchant le contact rassurant du Glock présent sous son aisselle. La froideur du métal traversa la fine chemise qu'il portait, semblant glacer jusqu'à ses os. Il ne pouvait pas décemment se montrer avec son sabre, mais il était hors de question de côtoyer le tueur en restant désarmé. D'ailleurs, il doutait qu'aucune des personnes présentes eût fait son arrivée sans un couteau ou un pistolet dissimulé quelque part.

Dans un coin de la salle, il aperçut les visages inondés de Kyoko, Haru et I-Pin. Bianchi, debout près d'elles, était la seule à rester digne dans sa douleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Yamamoto ressentit une brûlure fulgurante au niveau du cœur en reconnaissant les mêmes iris verts, la même pâleur du visage. Bianchi hocha légèrement la tête dans sa direction, dans un discret message. Ils parleraient plus tard. Trop de choses étaient restées sous silence, entre eux.

\- Yamamoto.

Reborn le regardait, perché sur l'une des tables au milieu des petits-fours. Comme toujours, ses yeux indéchiffrables lui permettaient d'écraser son vis-à-vis sans laisser entrevoir ce que lui-même pensait. Lorsqu'ils avaient atteint suffisamment d'expérience et de souplesse pour pouvoir se débattre seuls dans la mafia, Reborn avait cessé de dissimuler ses véritables capacités derrières ses apparences bouffonnes. Celui qu'il avait devant lui était le meilleur tueur du monde.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il sans laisser transparaître sa nervosité.

Les yeux noirs ne cillèrent pas. Yamamoto savait que Tsuna travaillait depuis deux ans sur un moyen de briser la malédiction des Arcobaleno, en accord avec Verde, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne vivrait pas assez vieux pour voir Reborn dans la force de l'âge. La perspective seule était terrifiante.

\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose, commenta nonchalamment le faux bébé.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se demander comment il avait remarqué.

\- En effet, avoua-t-il plutôt.

\- Tu t'attaches, Yamamoto. Tu ignores le plus grand tableau. As-tu oublié ? Toujours regarder les choses dans leur ensemble avant d'interpréter les détails.

Une sensation glacée s'infiltra dans sa poitrine. Le cœur battant, il scruta Reborn du regard.

\- Tu sais quelque chose, souffla-t-il.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. Vers le ciel. Aussitôt, Yamamoto tourna son regard vers l'endroit où la masse des invités convergeait. L'endroit où son boss, un verre dans la main et vêtu de son plus bel habit de deuil, conversait tristement dans son italien pincé, la lassitude alourdissant ses traits.

\- Tsuna sait quelque chose ? demanda Yamamoto, les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau la table, Reborn avait disparu, laissant derrière le plateau de petits-fours désormais vide.

Tsuna savait quelque chose. Tsuna, qui avait eu cette expression horrifiée de compréhension, ce soir-là, celle qui s'était reflétée en lui, lui faisant prévoir l'atroce découverte. Sur le moment, Yamamoto n'avait eu aucun doute qu'il s'était agi de son Hyper-Intuition. Mais si Tsuna  _savait_  quelque chose, alors…

\- Triste soirée, déclara une voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Kaoru Mizuno se tenait derrière lui, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues épaisses. Les années n'avaient en rien altéré l'émotivité de cet homme, même si Yamamoto savait de première main qu'il pouvait se montrer plus féroce qu'une bête.

\- Oui, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Gokudera ne m'a jamais aimé mais… je comprends votre perte à tous.

La rancune de Gokudera ne lui avait pas permis de pardonner l'homme qui avait failli tuer son amant. Yamamoto sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

\- C'est faux, mentit-il avec un sourire. Il était désagréable avec tout le monde. C'était sa façon de montrer son affection.

 _Entre autres choses_ , pensa-t-il, languissant.

Il observa la salle, les personnes qui s'y mouvaient, et se demanda combien parmi elles étaient venues pour pleurer le défunt. Combien profitaient de l'occasion pour approfondir leurs relations avec le boss Vongola, traitant les funérailles comme un autre business ? Le flot des paroles de Tsuna ne s'atténuait jamais, impossible à barrer, comme si la crue de ses larmes s'évacuait par ses mots. Peut-être que lui aussi rêvait d'un endroit calme et sombre pour pleurer silencieusement sa perte. Peut-être qu'il rêvait d'aller se terrer dans les cuisines comme un voleur, peut-être qu'il avait envie lui aussi de  _s'étendre sur l'asphalte et se laisser mourir_.

\- Une bien triste semaine, en vérité, dit soudain Kaoru en brisant leur silence. Nous venons d'apprendre que la fiancée de Koyo était morte, elle aussi. Un tragique accident.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, répondit Yamamoto avec sincérité.

\- Apparemment, c'est lui qui aurait trouvé le corps. Un accident domestique, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit. Un problème de gaz. Elle s'est asphyxiée dans sa cuisine mardi dernier.

Mardi dernier, Yamamoto dessinait des ombres chinoises sur un carrelage blanc, dans la cuisine d'une charmante jeune femme.

\- Hum, fit-il d'une voix blanche. Et est-ce que tu sais où est Koyo, actuellement ?

Kaoru le regarda avec pitié, pensant sans doute que sa compassion le poussait à aller présenter ses vœux de réconfort à Koyo, quand bien même c'était son propre ami — amour — qu'on pleurait ce soir.

\- J'ai cru le voir sortir dans le parc, répondit-il en laissant s'échapper deux nouvelles larmes.

Sans répondre, Yamamoto détourna les yeux et entreprit de sortir de la salle bondée. La marée de convives lui semblait venir d'une autre planète, et il avait le vague sentiment de passer à travers leurs corps comme s'il s'était retrouvé seul vivant au milieu d'un bal de fantômes. Dans son dos, il ne sentit qu'un seul regard : celui de Tsuna, miellé et omniscient, tentant de lui faire barrage de la seule force de ses pensées. Mais c'était hors de question. C'était  _hors de question_.

Les fenêtres du manoir traçaient de grandes flaques jaunes sur l'herbe du parc, des visages dont les yeux en fleurs suivaient sa progression comme des spectres moqueurs. D'énormes rhododendrons roses offraient à sa vue leur opulente floraison, pointillant les mares lumineuses de taches sanglantes. Yamamoto avançait au milieu de cet océan végétal, apercevant au loin la forme biscornue des arbres qui sauraient le guider. Thésée cherchant le minotaure dans le labyrinthe de Dédale ; sauf qu'Ariane était morte avant de pouvoir lui donner son fil salvateur. Il n'y aurait pas de voyage de retour.

Koyo l'attendait entre un massif d'hortensias et une rangée d'iris, un sourire aux lèvres et dans sa main l'éclat métallique d'un téléphone portable familier.

\- Tu sais, déclara-t-il en guise de salutation, je me sens presque désolé pour toi.

Yamamoto ne répondit pas, mais sa main vint trouver la poignée soudain brûlante du pistolet automatique rangé contre son flanc. Son sang palpitait contre ses tempes, plus chaud et épais que lors de n'importe quel meurtre perpétré dans sa carrière. C'était de la lave qui coulait dans ses veines, désormais. En face de lui, Koyo ne bougea pas, comme acceptant la défaite, les bras rangés le long du corps.

\- Ils disent que la vengeance, une fois accomplie, n'assouvit rien. Ni la peine, ni la fureur, ni la douleur.

Tout en parlant, il se mit à marcher dans sa direction, donnant occasionnellement un coup de pied inutile dans une fleur lui barrant le passage.

\- Mais tu sais, reprit-il, c'est faux. Je me sens complètement heureux. Mercredi, j'étais déjà heureux rien qu'à te voir et à t'imaginer, quelques heures plus tard, dans le même état que moi lorsque je l'ai retrouvée coupée en deux.

Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour se toucher. Yamamoto leva le bras et pointa son Glock droit sur la poitrine de Koyo, l'appuyant avec force contre sa peau, pile au niveau du cœur. Un déclic se fit entendre lorsqu'il retira la sécurité.

\- Je me suis dit que j'allais lui faire la même chose, poursuivit Koyo sans broncher. Je me suis dit que j'allais lui ouvrir le ventre. Mais non, Gokudera est quand même un pro, il aurait pu trouver un moyen d'éviter. Il me fallait un truc. Tu sais, un effet de surprise. Donc je l'ai appelé, avec ton téléphone, et il a tourné la tête. Juste une seconde. Pan !

Avec un léger rire, il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, appréciant le vent chaud qui venait lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Mais au final, fit-il lentement, c'était tellement vain, tout ça. On s'est fait baiser, toi et moi, comme des cons : et il a fallu attendre ce soir pour que je le comprenne. C'est bête. Si j'avais su avant, je ne l'aurais pas tué. Je n'aurais pas marché dans leur plan. Toi aussi tu t'es fait baiser, Yamamoto : tu t'es fait baiser au moment où tu as tranché Febe. Maintenant il faut que tu me tues, pour que ça ne marche plus comme ils le veulent. Allez, tire.

Et Yamamoto voulut tirer. Il voulut lui percer la poitrine, il voulut lui ravager les entrailles, sortir de sa cage thoracique son cœur battant et en faire encore un cœur mort. Un cœur de plus qui ne pourrait plus battre pour celui de Gokudera, un cœur vide pour l'enveloppe creuse partie pourrir dans les entrailles du Cimetero di Trespiano de Florence le jour même.

Une immense langue de feu traversa le ciel dans leur direction. Lorsqu'il senti ses mains brûlées lâcher le pistolet chauffé à blanc, Yamamoto poussa un hurlement de rage et voulut se jeter sur Koyo. Ses doigts sanguinolents s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge de celui-ci, glissants et douloureux, refusant de lâcher prise. Encore et toujours, il serra, tentant avec ses dernières forces d'aspirer la vie hors du corps pressé sous le sien, quand bien même les bras de Tsuna le tiraient en arrière de force, quand bien même Enma parvint à récupérer son Gardien et à briser l'étau qui enserrait son cou.

Même lorsque Tsuna donna un coup sec dans sa nuque et que le monde se brouilla dans ses yeux, il continua de se débattre comme une bête. Ses mains désormais inutiles agrippèrent les brins d'herbe et les tiges des plantes qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'enfin il perdit connaissance, il avait dans le nez l'odeur écœurante des fleurs et de la chair brûlée, et dans le cœur l'immense gouffre du désespoir.

xxx

Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond mordoré du bureau de Tsuna. Se soulevant du canapé sur lequel il était allongé, il riva son regard sur l'autre homme présent. Il lui tournait le dos, debout près de son bureau, les yeux sans doute fixés sur la nuit au-dehors.

\- Tu as dormi trois heures, l'informa-t-il.

\- Tu savais, gronda Yamamoto. Tu savais tout du long.

\- Je savais, confirma Tsuna en se tournant vers lui.

Son visage était nébuleux dans son regard, comme entouré de brume. Il lui fallut trente secondes pour comprendre que c'était parce qu'il pleurait.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement. Pourquoi tu… pourquoi Gokudera…

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre dans un tic archaïque de nervosité, quelque chose d'enfantin qui jurait atrocement avec la teneur de leur conversation.

\- Elle s'appelait Febe Isingrini, répondit-il, avec le même ton qu'un accusé passant aux aveux.

Et c'était tout comme, réalisa Yamamoto avec horreur.

\- Âgée de vingt-quatre ans, fiancée à Koyo Aoba. Tu l'as tuée mardi sur mes ordres.

\- Je sais tout ça, s'écria-t-il en baissant la tête. Arrête, Tsuna, arrête de tourner autour du pot.

\- La raison pour laquelle je t'ai ordonné de la tuer est parce qu'elle était une espionne. Mais c'est ici que ça se complique.

Tsuna vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, en face de lui, le visage ridé par la peine.

\- Elle s'était approchée des Shimon, mais c'était Vongola qu'elle espionnait par leur biais. Elle distribuait ses informations à nos Familles rivales. Pourquoi crois-tu que les temps sont si durs depuis un an ? Ça faisait des mois qu'on cherchait l'origine de toutes ces fuites.

Yamamoto fixa ses mains bandées. À présent que l'adrénaline se dissipait, la douleur remontait dans ses poignets et ses bras.

\- Toutes les pistes qu'on trouvait remontaient jusqu'à elle.

\- "On", interrompit-il. Tu veux parler de toi et Enma ?

Tsuna hocha la tête.

\- Quand Enma a découvert la vérité il y a deux semaines, il est tout de suite venu me voir.

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer.

\- Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas la laisser en vie. Déjà trop de choses s'étaient effondrées par sa faute. C'est à cause d'elle si on a perdu contact avec Samuele le mois dernier ; il a été retrouvé dans la baie de Portofino avec plus de poison dans le corps que de poissons dans la mer.

Le même froid qui envahissait sa poitrine bougeait désormais jusqu'à son estomac, son ventre, l'entièreté de son corps, le figeant sur place et l'empêchant de croire à ce qu'il entendait. À ce qu'il comprenait peu à peu.

\- Tu connais le tempérament de Koyo, continua Tsuna dans un murmure. La mort d'un être cher n'allait pas être sans conséquences chez quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Shimon ne s'est pas occupé de ses propres hommes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu m'envoies ? gémit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Isingrini était une Shimon, mais c'était Vongola qu'elle trahissait. C'était donc à Vongola de régler cette affaire.

\- Alors tu as sacrifié Gokudera pour la vengeance de Koyo ? beugla-t-il en se levant. C'est ça, Tsuna ? Tu l'as laissé se faire buter comme un chien ? Ton propre bras droit ?

\- C'était toi qui étais censé mourir !

Yamamoto se figea, le souffle coupé. Tsuna s'était levé aussi, et son visage était comme une porte close, ses yeux bruns brillant dans la pénombre comme deux barrières d'acier.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'avais arrangé un autre coup pour Gokudera le jour même ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai envoyé seul ? C'était toi qui étais censé mourir ! Pas lui ! Je ne pensais pas que Koyo allait s'attaquer à une personne qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de sa fiancée !

Toujours incapable de prononcer un mot, il regarda son boss presser ses paumes sur ses yeux, et l'impuissance se dégageant de ce geste le frappa à la manière d'un coup de poing entre les côtes.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu perdre aucun d'entre vous, souffla-t-il entre ses mains. Mais il fallait choisir. Tu comprends, Yamamoto ?

\- Si je comprends ? hurla Yamamoto en empoignant le col de Tsuna entre ses mains insensibles. Une vie pour une vie, est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes maintenant ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, articula-t-il avec peine. Il fallait la tuer, et la colère de Koyo ne se serait jamais apaisée sans vengeance. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Shimon a besoin de lui en tant que Gardien, on ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre !

\- Mais  _on_  peut se permettre de tuer un Gardien Vongola, pas vrai ? cracha Yamamoto.  _On_  peut se permettre d'en envoyer un effectuer la basse besogne, et s'en débarrasser après pour le plus grand bien ! Sauf que voilà, Tsuna, ton petit plan de génie n'a pas fonctionné, et c'est le mauvais Gardien qui a récolté. Gokudera est mort.  _Mort_ , tu m'entends ? Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu' _on_  va faire maintenant ?

Tsuna le regarda, et la pitié qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui donna envie de les lui arracher.

\- Rien, répondit-il comme prévu. Personne ne va rien faire. Ni toi, ni moi. Koyo s'est vengé sur la mauvaise personne, c'est tout. Cette histoire est terminée.

Yamamoto desserra son étreinte sur la veste de son boss et laissa lentement sa tête se poser contre son torse. Il sentit les larmes continuer de dévaler ses joues, intarissables.

\- Tu aurais pu envoyer n'importe quel hitman, fit-il, la voix rauque. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire.

\- Ça n'aurait pas suffit, répondit Tsuna. Ça n'aurait pas suffi à Koyo. Il l'aurait tué, et il en aurait tué d'autres. C'était trop de vies pour une seule.

\- Hayato n'était pas "une seule vie".

Soudain révulsé à l'idée de toucher l'homme devant lui, Yamamoto s'écarta d'un bond.

\- Il était beaucoup plus que ça, et tu le sais. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait en te voyant comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec haine.

Tsuna ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec quelque chose ressemblant à du regret. Ou de la condescendance. Il ne savait plus.

\- On serait tous morts pour toi, tu sais, déclara-t-il après une minute de silence pesant. À l'époque, si tu nous en avais donné l'ordre, on serait tous morts pour te protéger. Mais ça, ce Tsuna qui sacrifie au lieu de protéger, c'est… Ce n'est pas la personne qu'on a juré de suivre. Ce n'est pas la personne que Hayato respectait.

\- C'était le seul moyen de protéger la Famille, répondit Tsuna en baissant les yeux.

Yamamoto renifla avec dédain.

\- Relève la tête, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Si tu as décidé d'être une ordure alors sois-le jusqu'au bout. Tu l'as tué, autant que moi. Assume les conséquences de tes actes, Vongola le Dixième.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et il n'en attendait pas. Sans un regard, il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la lourde porte, s'engouffrant dans les ténèbres du couloir.

La réception était terminée semblait-il depuis longtemps. Le manoir avait l'air endormi, comme bercé par le chuchotis du vent tiède, toujours le même, qui caressait les fenêtres. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre lui apparut comme un rêve, avec la vague impression de flotter plutôt que de marcher, malgré le bruit mat de ses pieds heurtant le sol moquetté.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut l'impression fugace que derrière elle allait apparaître la silhouette négligée de Hayato, étendu sur son lit, comme il l'avait été tant de fois en attendant ses retours. Pendant une seconde merveilleuse, il entendit dans le creux de son oreille des bribes de sa voix, à la manière d'une cassette brisée qui se répète encore et encore. Ces illusions furent chassées dès qu'il fit un pas dans la chambre, accueilli uniquement par le silence épais.

xxx

\- Tu dois être fier, déclara Yamamoto sans se retourner.

Derrière lui, un petit bruissement lui indiqua que Reborn s'était laissé tomber de la commode sur laquelle il était perché. Yamamoto continua de plier ses vêtements et de les ranger dans la valise ouverte sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'adresser un regard à celui qui lui avait tout appris.

\- Ton élève est devenu un parfait petit boss de la mafia.

L'Arcobaleno sauta sur le lit et leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Tsuna se débrouille très bien.

Il renifla, sceptique, et étrangement libéré de la haine qui l'avait saisi dans le bureau un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait… fatigué.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Reborn, même s'il connaissait sans doute déjà la réponse.

\- Je ne peux plus manier ni le sabre ni le pistolet, répondit-il en levant ses mains bandées. Vongola n'a pas besoin d'un Gardien inutile.

\- Tes mains guériront.

\- Mais mains, oui, dit-il avec tristesse. Mais pas mon cœur.

Reborn garda le silence, respectueux, sans toutefois le quitter du regard.

\- Ils te retrouveront, déclara-t-il finalement en voyant Yamamoto refermer la valise. On ne s'échappe pas de la mafia comme on quitte une équipe de baseball.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Je songeais à rentrer au Japon pendant un certain temps. Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis un bail, et il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec lui… ensuite, je ne sais pas trop.

Yamamoto glissa son sabre sur son épaule — il ne s'en servirait plus, mais c'était une relique familiale qu'il conserverait sans doute à jamais. Juste avant de sortir de ce qui avait été sa chambre pendant des années, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Reborn.

\- J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose, fit-il d'une voix basse.

\- Quoi donc ? Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas de promesses, Yamamoto.

Il hésita encore une fois, sachant que ses mots pouvaient être interprétés comme une haute trahison.

\- Si un jour tu vois que Tsuna perd complètement de vue ce qui fonde une famille… Si ce jour arrive, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser ce qui se passerait alors.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? interrogea Reborn pour toute réponse.

\- Je ne crois pas que Hayato aurait voulu quoi que ce soit parmi tout ce qui s'est déroulé ces derniers jours, avoua Yamamoto. Mais je crois… je crois que plutôt que voir les choses devenir ce qu'elles sont devenues, il aurait préféré en finir lui-même.

\- C'est un raisonnement stupide.

Yamamoto sourit, sentant le compliment derrière la critique. Avec un dernier salut, il quitta la pièce.

Le chemin vers l'aéroport de Pise se déroula dans la nuit et le silence. Yamamoto roula tranquillement sous le ciel éclaboussé d'étoiles, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire de sa propre existence. S'allonger pour se laisser mourir lui paraissait toujours une perspective alléchante — fermer enfin les yeux et oublier le vide béant dans sa poitrine, là où auparavant résidait la chaleur prodiguée par Hayato. Graver lui aussi une veilleuse écarlate dans sa tempe, à l'endroit où son sang palpitait calmement au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Mettre un point final à l'interminable liste des cadavres qui jonchaient sa vie.

 _Les morts s'en foutent complètement_.

Alors au lieu de se jeter dans le décor, Yamamoto continua de suivre la route cahotante qui s'enfonçait dans les collines, s'arquant sur leurs flancs et se tordant à s'en briser, en se disant qu'elle lui ressemblait étrangement.


End file.
